


Dominant

by AJ_Pastel_Punk



Series: Submissive Morgan [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Morgan, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Bottom Derek Morgan, Case Fic, Dom Spencer Reid, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Derek Morgan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Sub Derek Morgan, Top Spencer Reid, Worried Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Pastel_Punk/pseuds/AJ_Pastel_Punk
Summary: The events immediately following "Suspicions" and "Five Minutes". A case requires Morgan to put himself in danger both physically and mentally. When Spencer keeps allowing his concern for Derek to distract him from the case the team comes to a realization about the two boys' relationship.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Submissive Morgan [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757869
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	1. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've ready my fics 'Suspicions' and 'Five Minutes' then you can skip over this chapter.

Spencer readjusted his scarf as he walked into the building. Coffee in hand, hair still a mess, nothing seemed off, well if you didn't know Spencer. Something was off. He was nervous about something.

"Good morning Spence." JJ smiled.

Spencer avoided looking at the woman, "Morning."

The doctor walked right past his friend and sat down at his desk. He quickly buried himself into his work. Not saying a word to anyone.

Emily had just glanced up for a moment when she noticed something on Spencer's neck, mostly hidden by his scarf. There was a purplish brown mark on the doctor's neck.

"Whoa, is that a hickey?" Emily asked, with a small giggle, "Doctor Reid had an eventful night last night."

Spencer quickly pulled the scarf up to completely cover the love mark, "No. It's just a bruise."

Derek Morgan walked into the room. Unlike Spencer, and much like everyone else, there was nothing strange about his mood, or his actions. He decided to stop to say hi to his teammates before going to his office.

"Morning Princess. Morning Pretty Boy." Derek jokingly snacked Spencer's head.

Spencer's face flushed red when Derek walked by. Emily had her suspicions about them, she'd thought that something was going on for a while. And now this? This sealed the deal, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid were sleeping together.

Spencer gathered some of his paperwork and stood up from his desk. He didn't bother pushing in his chair. Without a word he began walking toward Derek's office. Emily looked up from her own work again when she heard Spencer rushing off.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked.

Spencer stopped dead in his tracks, "I uh... I need to talk to Morgan about... something."

Before Emily could pester him about Morgan Spencer rushed off to Morgan's office. He stepped inside and promptly shut the door. The clicking door caught the attention of the older agent.

"Hey Pretty Boy." Derek smiled upon seeing Spencer and a closed closed door.

Spencer was less than happy, "I told you not the neck. But you never listen to me."

"What's wrong with it baby?" Derek asked, "You're wearing a scarf to hide it, so what's the harm?"

"Emily still noticed." Spencer replied.

"Come on. It's not that bad. Just tell her you hooked up with some girl last night." Derek suggested walking over to his lover.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "You know I really hate you sometimes."

"You know that you love me." Derek smirked.

"That's a debatable topic. I think I'll need some physical evidence." Spencer locked lips with the other man.

Derek grabbed Spencer's waist and pulled him closer. He deepened the kiss and let his hands move along the doctor's body. Spencer did the same. He knew his boyfriend was getting hard, that was just what he wanted.

"We've got like five minutes before things get suspicious." Derek panted once they broke the kiss.

"We'll have to work fast then." Spencer began unbuttoning Derek's shirt, "Maybe I should mark you up as pay back."

Spencer removed Derek's shirt, tossing it to the side. he kissed his boyfriend's collar bone before sucking on the skin. Derek threw his head back, panting and almost whimpering.

"Fuck, I need more. I need more please!" Derek whined.

"I want you to strip down. Shoes, socks, boxers, I want you completely naked. Can you do that for me?" Spencer asked, kissing Derek's shoulder.

Spencer let go of his boyfriend. He turned away from Derek to lock the door. Derek knee he wasn't supposed to undress until Spencer was watching.

As soon as Spencer was watching Derek didn't hesitate pulling off his undershirt and tossing it over with his button up. Then then came the belt and shoes, followed by his socks and slacks. He hesitated on his boxers waiting for Spencer to give him a nod of approval.

"Fold them up nice and neat." Spencer instructed, "You better hurry Derek, you said we were time sensitive."

Derek obeyed piling his folded clothes on the edge of his desk where he'd piled everything else that had been on the desk. He sunk to his knees in front of Spencer, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"That's a good boy." Derek practically melted at the praise, "Do you have any lube?" Spencer asked.

"No..." Derek admitted. It wasn't the first time they'd had sex at work, he was supposed to keep some with him unless they were on a case.

"We're going to have to spend a little more time on prep." Spencer explained.

Derek shook his head, "Don't need it. Just fuck me. Please!"

Spencer stroked Derek's cheek, "Do you understand what your asking me to do Derek?"

"Yes! Just do it. Please." Derek begged.

Spencer smirked, instructing Derek to stand. He pecked Derek's cheek before turning him around and shoving his torso onto the desk. Spencer grabbed the other man's arms and held them behind his back until he could grab the belt from pike of clothes. He bound Derek's wrists behind his back with the belt.

Spencer grabbed his boyfriend's hips. He lined up and slowly pushed into him. Derek did his best to suppress a moan. Spencer waited before pushing further into the man.

"Fuck. Please." Derek moaned, "Harder."

Spencer leaned down to whisper in the other man's ear, "Our five minutes are almost up."

"I don't care. Keep going. Please." Derek begged, "Five more minutes?"

"You'll need to be quiet or someone will hear you baby. It won't matter how long it takes." Spencer told him, kissing between Derek's shoulder blades.

"Go harder, please."

Spencer grabbed Derek's bicep and pulled him closer, "What did I just say?"

"I need to be quiet." Derek whimpered.

Spencer smiled, "Exactly. I'll go harder if you can promise to be quiet. Can you do that for me?" He purred into Derek's ear.

"Yes." Derek panted.

"Yes, what?" Spencer spike in a much harsher tone than before.

"Yes Sir." Derek corrected his statement.

"Good boy Derek." Spencer praised as he stroked Derek's cheek, "Not another word unless you need to safeword out. Do you understand?"

Derek nodded. Spencer thrust harder into Derek. His boyfriend moaned under him as he pounded his prostate. He could see the precum dripping from Derek's cock.

"You don't get to cum until I do. Understand?" Spencer asked, Derek nodded, not saying a word, "That's a good boy."

Derek whimpered as his boyfriend fucked him from behind. His dick was hard and leaking, but he wanted to be obedient and he waited. He waited for Spencer.

Spencer kept his hands on Derek’s hips and he pounded into him. He moaned quietly as he came inside of his boyfriend. He moved his hand over Derek's mouth, muffling his otherwise loud moan as cum spurred out of the other man’s cock onto the desk.

Emily couldn't help but look over at Derek Morgan's office. She couldn't see anything that was going on in the room, she couldn't even hear anything. But she knew something was going on.

JJ walked over to her friend's desk, bored of her own work, "Hey, Em. What are you looking at.

"Morgan is fucking Reid." Emily stated, "I know it."

"Well, I mean maybe." JJ shrugged, "I doubt it. How do you know?"

"Morgan didn't say anything about the hickey on Spencer's neck. It was definitely from him." Emily replied, "Spencer's been in that office for ten minutes now, I'm positive Morgan's fucking him against the desk."

JJ refused to believe what the other woman was saying, "Morgan's not fucking Reid in his office."

"Wanna bet?" Emily smirked, "Ten bucks says I'm right."

"I'm not betting on my friends like that." JJ shook her head.

"Fifteen."

JJ thought for a moment, "Bring it back to ten."

Emily motioned to the door, "I dare you to open the door."

"What? No." JJ was stunned by the dare, "I'm not going to walk in on that."

"I thought they weren't fucking." Emily replied.

JJ didn't seem to care what the two men could possibly be doing, "I'm still not just walking in there."

"Then I guess we'll never know who was right." Emily shrugged with a small smirk.

Only a few moments later, Hotch walked out of his office, "We've got a case."

Just as Spencer was about to pull out a knock came at the door, "We need you in the conference room, we got a case." They heard JJ call put to them.

Spencer began to pull out and heard Derek whimpered under him. He pulled out slower listening Derek's suppressed moans. 

Derek didn't turn around but he could hear Spencer zipping up his pants and buckling his belt. He waited for Spencer to remove the belt from his wrist before standing up.

"Come on Baby, we need to go in for a briefing. Get dressed and I'll clean this up." Spencer told his boyfriend.

Spencer searched the drawers of Derek’s desk for something he could use to clean up the area. Once the area had been wiped down Spencer put everything back into its proper spot. 

Spencer looked back and saw his boyfriend buttoning his shirt crooked. He shook his head and began unbuttoning the shirt, "You're hopeless."

"Give me a break, I'm in a hurry." Derek replied, trying to button the shirt before Spencer could do it all.

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” Spencer teased, giving Derek one last kiss before going to the round table to hear the case, “Were those five extra minutes worth it?” He asked.

“Definitely.” Derek hummed.

"If Reid comes in with a limp or sore ass, then I win." Emily whispered to JJ.

They watched as Reid and Morgan walked into the conference room. Spencer wasn't limping at all. Emily and JJ smiled, nonchalantly shifting their gaze to Spencer. The two men sat down and the ladies could hear a wince. They were shocked to say the least when they heard Derek Morgan wince in pain as he sat down.


	2. The Case

"Okay. Let's get started, shall we." Penelope pulled up a few images on the screen, "Three men were found in alley ways wrapped in garbage bags in Denver Colorado."

JJ looked up at the images on the screen, "He wrapped the bodies, which could be a sign of remorse, but they were wrapped in garbage bags. Maybe the unsub thinks they're garbage. Could this be a hate crime?"

Penelope then explained, "Each of the men had been raped and beaten repeatedly before they died of dehydration."

Emily looked up from the file, "They didn't receive any food or water while they were held?"

"As far as we know their stomachs were completely empty. We'll talk with the M.E. when we arrive." Hotch replied.

"There are not ligature marks on their wrists and ankles. So there's no evidence that they were restrained. Where there any drugs in their system?"

Penelope shook her head, "None."

"What's up with their eyes?" Emily asked, noticing the dark markings around their eyes.

"Ah, yes. That would be eyeshadow. It had been applied around all of the victims eyes." Penelope answered.

"It could have some sort of meaning behind it." Rossi shrugged.

"Or it's just part of the fantasy." Derek replied, "His victims could be surrogates and the makeup is related to his real target."

"Each of these men went missing on a Friday. The local PD want to prevent another abduction and if our unsub sticks to his schedule then we have two days. Wheels up in thirty." Hotch stood up and walked out of the room.

Derek returned to his office to grab his go bag. He hadn't been in there long at all when Spencer quietly knocked on the door. The younger agent walked in with his own bag slung over his shoulder. Spencer was worried, Derek could see it in the way he was standing, he could see it in his eyes.

"Hey." Derek smiled softly.

"Hey." Spencer mumbled.

Derek walked over to his boyfriend, "Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Spencer looked away from Derek, "Are you okay? The case it's-"

"I'm fine. Is that what you're worried about?" Derek asked, Spencer nodded, "I'm alright. I'll tell you if I'm struggling at all with the case, okay?"

Spencer looked back up at his boyfriend, "Promise?"

"I promise." Derek kissed Spencer's forehead, "I love you."

"Love you too." Spencer smiled, "Now let's go before someone sees us."

"Alright, alright." Derek slung his bag over his shoulder and they walked out of his office.

Spencer and Derek didn't sit next to each other on the jet. Instead Spencer sat next to Hotch, across from Rossi and Prentiss. Derek and JJ were sitting on the other side of the jet.

"So we know he targets black men in their early thirties." Rossi flipped through the papers, "All of these men were physically fit, they would have been hard to abduct."

Derek reopened his file, looking over the details again, "They could have gone with them willingly. We know that our unsub is a man and all of the victims were last seen at a gay bar. He could have taken them home, they didn't know they were in danger at first."

"Okay, but he still would have needed to control them once they realized something was wrong. So our unsub would need to be very large and fit to over power them." Emily added.

"But That doesn't fit. All of the victims were alpha-males. Our unsub has a dominant personality too. They wouldn't be going home with another alpha-male. Wouldn't it make sense for them to go home with a man who can't over power them?" JJ questioned.

"Not necessarily." Spencer spoke up, "A lot of people who are dominant in their day to day lives take on a submissive role in bed. It occurs more often in women than men but it's not unheard of." He cleared his throat, "Even then it is very possible for the smaller or weaker partner to be the dominant one."

"I wonder how you would know that, Dr.Reid." Emily whispered and JJ smacked her in the arm. 

Derek overheard Emily's statement and tried his best to hide his embarrassment. He knew that Emily could have just been trying to pick on Spencer, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she'd figured them out. They weren't that good at hiding it, sure, but still they weren't exactly ready for the team to know.

"We'll need to talk to the witnesses. Rossi, you and Morgan check out the bar where Marcus Jones was last seen. Emily and Reid go to the M.E. JJ and I will go to the station to talk to the victims' families." Hotch announced.

Rossi and Morgan walked into the bar, hearing the bell chime as they did. A man was wiping down the counters when they entered. He looked up at the agents and offered a friendly smile.

The man set his rag down, "Can I help you two gentlemen?"

Dave pulled out his badge, "I'm Agent Rossi. This Agent Morgan. We're with the FBI, we need to ask you a few questions."

"What d' you need?" The man asked.

Derek set a picture of their most recent victim on the bar, "Do you recognise this man?"

Spencer looked over the bodies, "What have you been able to find."

The examiner handed Emily the report, "Their stomachs were all completely empty, if they hadn't been dehydrated they surely would have starved to death. We were able to get DNA samples and we found something interesting."

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"We were able to determine that it was the same man who raped all three men. We found two different DNA samples on the most recent victim." The examiner explained.

Emily looked up from the report, "He was assaulted by two different men? Were any of the others?"

The examiner shrugged, "Not as far as we can tell, but it is possible. There is no physical evidence of it."

Morgan and Rossi walked into the police station to meet JJ and Hotch. They were able to find them in a conference room, thankfully done talking with the victims families. Emily and Reid were already back as well.

Derek sat down next to JJ, "According to the bartenders Eric Thompson showed up to and left the bar already wearing the makeup, the other two victims weren't. He wasn't the first victim so it could have been that the unsub killed him on accident and that set his fantasy. It's possible that he was the real target, but there was nothing significant about him aside from the fact that he was already wearing the makeup."

"I think that the heavy eye makeup is just part of a fantasy whether it's because a specific person or it's simply a preference isn't clear, but I haven't been able to find any apparent symbolism behind glittery black eyeshadow." Spencer explained, not looking away from the map.

"All of the bartenders claim that they saw who the victims left with. We have them meeting with a sketch artist now." Rossi added.

Emily took a sip of her coffee, "The sketches may not match up. The M.E. said that Marcus Jones may have been assaulted by two men."

"Do you think we're looking for two unsubs?" JJ asked.

"It's possible, but we profiled our unsub to work alone. The description they gave Derek and I was basically the same from bartender to bartender. Tall, muscular black man, in his mid to late thirties." Rossi replied, "What if he just happened to have sex with a different guy before the unsub found him?"

Spencer turned away from the map, "What if it was part of the unsub's plan but he doesn't have a partner?"

Rossi looked up at the younger man, "What are you suggesting?"

"There was no evidence of how the unsub was controlling his victims, so it could have started off as being consentual. They go home with the unsub, and he does what the victim wants for the night. Which could have been a threesome." Spencer explained, "They'd spend the night with him, but when they wake up they can't leave. He's physically abusing them and he doesn't give them food or water. The victims wouldn't have the strength to fight back, he wouldn't need to restrain them or drug them."

"So he goes along with their kinks for the night so they are caught off guard then he uses starvation and dehydration to keep them from fighting back." Aaron replied.

"I think some of the 'torture' may have been consentual as well. The victims had very few defensive wounds most of which were from the first day they were missing, but the oldest bruises didn't have any corresponding defense wounds." Spencer continued, "I believe our unsub is more heavily involved in bdsm than we thought. Taking that into account there are five different locations with in his comfort zone where he might go to pick up his next victim, two of them are gay bars." He circled each of the locations on the map.

"If he sticks to his schedule, he'll be at one of those locations in two days. We need to catch this guy before that happens." Aaron added before calling Penelope.

"You are speaking to the all wise and powerful Penelope Garcia, how may I be of service?" Penelope answered.

"Garcia I need you to look for black men in their mid to late thirties in the Denver area." Hotch instructed.

Spencer quickly chimed in, "Check for men who are over six feet tall and have made recent purchases at gay bars, specifically on these last three Fridays."

"Sex crimes against men go unreported more often than those against women, but check the list for anyone with a police record, specifically with minor assault charges and sex crimes." Derek added.

"I am on it. I will get back to you as soon as I can my lovelies." Penelope hung up the phone.


	3. Role Play

"I have great news my friends. We got an ID on the DNA found in the victims, the first matching a Lucas Johnson. He was a suspect in two missing persons cases from five and then two years ago but there wasn't enough evidence and the cases went cold. I've already sent you the information." Penelope explained, and the team pulled up a photo of a white man is his forties with a greying red beard.

"The missing men, apart from Jason Walker's race, both men match the victimology." Rossi observed.

Penelope spoke up again, "The second, the DNA found in all three victims matched Justice Taylor. Who by the way happens to be on that list I compiled and guess what?"

Emily took a sip of her coffee, "He matches the sketch?"

"Bingo! You are the winner my dear." Penelope cheered, "39 years old, 6 foot 5, African American, was accused but never convicted of sexually assaulting a coworker. And get this, his husband, a successful alpha-male type lawyer, filed for divorce almost five weeks ago. They had only been married for a month."

"There's your trigger." Emily replied.

"Garcia do you have addresses?" Hotch asked.

"Oh yes." They could heat the smile in Garcia's voice, "I've got Lucas Johnson who also works from home and Taylor's soon to be ex-husband Connor Williams. There is no record of Taylor checking into any hotels in the last month but I will keep digging. Everything is has been sent your way."

Derek pocketed his phone to head out to the SUV, "Thanks Baby Girl."

"You are very welcome my valiant heroes." Penelope ended the call.

The team piled into the SUVs. They quickly drove to the given addresses. Half arrived only a few minutes later a decently sized, well kept house belonging to Lucas Johnson.

"Lucas Johnson. FBI." Rossi called out.

No one answered and Rossi called out again but there was no response. Rossi checked the door, it was locked. He stepped aside and Morgan kicked the door in. A man matching the description of Lucas Johnson was scrambling to the back door.

"Lucas Johnson!" Derek yelled.

The man didn't stop. He flung the back door open and ran out followed closely by Derek. The man never once stopped to look back and see if Derek was still following. Derek didn't stop chasing after him, running down the street and dodging a few cars to stay with the older man.

Johnson could heard the agent's footsteps gaining on him, getting closer and closer. He ran faster, taking a sharp turn around a corner. But so did Derek, he followed the man's movements, a little less prepared for the sharp turn but he didn't stop. The man was soon knocked to the ground by Derek, finally close enough to tackle the large man at his legs.

The older man was about to fight Morgan off of him when he looked up. He saw two agents, a young blonde girl and the older man that had been on his front porch. They each had had a gun pointed his head, telling him not to try anything stupid.

"Lucas Johnson you are under arrest." Derek cuffed the man and pulled him to his feet.

The man smirked, glancing back at the younger man who was holding on to his arm, "You always play this rough?"

JJ and Rossi began searching the house while Morgan dealt with Johnson. There was no sign of Justice Taylor anywhere, no evidence that he was ever there. There was nowhere he could have held the victims for those days when they had been missing. And they couldn't find any evidence of Jason Walker or Damian Smith ever being there.

Reid knocked on the door of Connor Williams' home, "Connor Williams, this is the FBI."

A black man in his thirties opened the door, "Can I help you agents?"

"Mr.Williams, I'm SSA Hotchner, this SSA Prentiss, and Dr.Reid. We need to know about your husband, Justice Taylor." Hotch answered.

"He's not here. I haven't seen him in weeks." Connor replied, slightly confused at their presence, "I'm sorry, what is this about?"

"We're investigating a string of murders in the area. We need to ask you a few questions about him. May we come in?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. Of course." Connor nodded and opened the door enough for them to enter, "Have a seat." He gestured to his sofa.

Emily was the first to sit, "Mr.Williams-" She began.

"Please call me Connor, my dad is Mr.Williams, I'm just Connor." The man explained.

"Connor, why do you want to divorce your husband?" Emily asked.

Connor sighed, "Justice was cheating. All the time. We were only married four weeks and he went and picked up a new guy each week. I didn't say anything at first, but then he had the audacity to call me when that bitch he was banging wanted to do a threesome. He didn't even care." He explained, "He was aggressive. If he got too mad sometimes he'd hit me. He'd always say that he owned me. The last time we were fighting he pulled a gun on me. I talked him down and got him to leave, but I never called the cops. I know I should've but I didn't. Instead I filed for divorce and I haven't heard from him since then."

Spencer cleared his throat, "This question may be a little strange, but did you and your husband ever engage in BDSM of any kind?"

"Yeah." Connor nodded.

"I know this is personal information, but we may need you to go more in depth." Spencer waited for the other man to nod, "Could you tell me what your relationship was like?"

"He likes to be in charge. I never really minded though. He always liked to get physical, a little more physical than I did. He like role playing, basically just reliving how we first met most of the time. We'd go out to bars, we'd pretend not to know each other, he'd buy me a drink and I'd tell him about how I needed someone else to be incontrol after a hard day of being in charge at work." Connor admitted, "Sometimes he wouldn't let me eat as punishment, but we agreed on that rule, but there were a few times where he took it too far and I didn't eat for a full day."

"What bars did you go to?" Spencer thought though the different locations in the comfort zone, hoping for some that he could exclude.

Connor took a moment to think, "Pride and Swagger, X BAR, Charlie's, and Blush and Blu. That was it."

Hotch finally asked the question they'd all been a bit curious about, "Connor, did Justice ever have you wear makeup for any of these scenes?"

Connor took a deep breath, "All the time. The night we first met, a friend had convinced me to let her do my makeup. Justice said it was what had attracted him to me in the first place."

Emily stood up, "Do you have any idea where we could find Justice?"

Connor shook his head, "Not really. There was this guy Lucas he'd bring around but I have no idea where he lives or anything about him really."

"Thank you. You've been a huge help. Please call us if you know anything else." Hotch handed the young man a card.

Connor nodded and put the card into his pocket, "It was no problem. Is there anything else I can do for you right now?"

Emily offered him a gentle smile, "That's all for now. Just call if you have any more information."

"Will do." Connor smiled back, "You think that Justice is the killer?"

"We have a lot of hard evidence suggesting it." Reid explained.

Connor gave the young doctor a sympathetic look, "Please be careful. He's a smart guy, you probably won't be able to bring him in easily."

Spencer shook the man's hand, "Thank you. We will do what we can, but our first priority is keeping everyone else safe."

Spencer was the last to get into the SUV. Rossi had called Hotch and explained the situation with Lucas Johnson. Justice Taylor's location was still unknown, but Spencer had an idea of where he might be might be soon.

"Each of the victims was last seen at one of the clubs Connor and Justice would visit together. Charlie's Nightclub Denver, X BAR, and Blush and Blu." Spencer began, "If this is really about Connor then Justice is going to be at Pride and Swagger tomorrow night."

Emily nodded in understanding, "Let's hope that we can find him before that happens."


	4. Johnson

Hotch, Reid, and Morgan watched through the two way glass as Rossi questioning the man. He wouldn't even look at the photos in front of him. The man just glared at Rossi, and occasionally looked back to the mirror.

"Do you understand what is going on here?" Rossi asked, "You are a suspect in a murder investigation. I suggest you cooperate with me."

"I already told you I'm not talking to you." The man glared up at Rossi from where he sat, "Where's your partner at? The real pretty one. You know who I'm talking about. He's big, real strong too. I'll talk to him."

Rossi walked out of the room closed the door and sighed, "He's not going to talk to me."

"I'm going to talk to him." Derek stood up and walked to the door.

Spencer grabbed Derek's arm, "Derek, no. You aren't going in there."

Derek pulled his arm free from his boyfriend's grasp, "He's not going to talk unless I go in." He sighed and lowered his voice to a whisper, "I'm going to be fine. I promise."

Spencer didn't even have time to reply. Derek walked into the interrogation room and closed the door. Spencer took a deep breath and shifted his focus back to the window.

"How long?" Hotch asked.

"Two hundred fifty eight days." Spencer answered, not looking away from the glass.

Rossi sighed and clapped the young man on the shoulder, "You know you can't be letting your emotions be getting in the way of this case."

"I know." Spencer replied, letting out another shaky breath.

Derek walked over to the table in the middle of the room. He dropped the file on the table and sat down across from Lucas Johnson. The older man looked up at Derek and offered him a large toothy grin.

"Well, hello beautiful." Johnson chuckled.

Derek pulled three photos out of the file and placed them in front of the other man, "Do you know these men?"

Johnson leaned forward, "Listen Baby Boy, here's what's going to happen, you and I we're going to play a little game."

Derek kept a serious expression, "I'm not playing any games and it's agent Morgan, Mr.Johnson."

"I'm only going talk to you, and I'm not talking unless we play my game." The man smirked, "Here's how this works, if you answer a question then I'll answer a question. So, agent Morgan, you wanna play."

"Alright, I'll play. Do you know these men?" Derek pushed the photos forward again.

Johnson shook his head, "That's not the game. I ask first."

"You already asked if I wanted to play and I gave you my answer. It's your turn to answer." Derek replied.

"You are a bratty little thing, aren't you?" Johnson grinned, "I've always preferred brats. I'm not like Jay, I can't just hop around from sub to sub. I need something I can keep, something I can tame."

Derek leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, "Answer the question."

"Something like you. Oh, I'd love to have you on a leash, teach you to show me some respect."

"Answer the question, Johnson." Derek repeated.

"Yeah, I know one of 'em." The man nodded.

"Who is it?" Derek asked.

"It's not your turn pretty thing." Johnson snarked, "What's your first name, agent?"

"Derek."

The other man smiled again, "Derek. Derek Morgan. Well, ain't that a pretty na-"

"Which one?" Derek demanded, "Which one do you know?"

"Him." Johnson pointed the last photo, "What's your favorite color, Derek Morgan?"

Derek didn't miss a beat, "Blue. How do you know Marcus Jones?"

"Jay brought him home from the bar last week. Said he wanted to be dominated by two men, so Jay called me over." Johnson explained, he leaned forward and smiled at Derek, "Tell me Derek, how old are you?"

"Thirty four." Derek answered and he immediately returned to his own questions, "What happened that night?"

"Hm." The man scratched at his beard, "You don't look like you're in your thirties. You look a little younger to me. Twentyseven, twenty eight, maybe, but thirty four? There ain't no way."

Derek had just about had it with Johnson's bullshit, "Answer the damn question. What happened that night?"

The older man sighed and rolled his eyes, "I went over and we had sex. They fell asleep and I went home." He replied bluntly, "Does a pretty sub like you have a dom?"

"I do." Derek didn't explain further, "Where did you go to meet them?"

"A hotel room." The other man leaned back in his seat, "Why are you so afraid, sweetheart?"

Derek stood up and gathered the photos, "There's a killer lose and the longer I spend in here with you the more likely he is to find a new victim. Where does Justice Taylor live?"

"You aren't allowed to lie that's against the rules sweetheart." Johnson grabbed Derek's wrist.

"It wasn't against the rules when you told me you met Justice and Marcus at a hotel." Derek jerked his arm away from the other man, "Tell me where Taylor has been staying."

"I don't have to tell you shit. You aren't in charge here." Johnson spat.

Derek walked closer to the man and he sat down on the table, directly in front of the older man, "But I think you're forgetting something. I'm a brat, you said so yourself. I don't give two shits about who's in charge, I'm gonna get my way. That sex you had with Marcus Jones may have been consentual, but the only proof of that is your testimony, and believe me no one is going to believe you. I can get you out of those rape charges if you just tell me where I can find Taylor."

The man scoffed, "I'm not telling you."

"I figured someone who just told me about how he abducted and 'tamed' Jason Walker and Damian Smith would be more willing to cooperate." Derek replied.

"How the hell do you know about them? I never told you anything!" Johnson shouted.

Derek grabbed his casefile and got off of the table, "You just did."

The man looked away from Derek toward the two way glass, "My cabin. He's been staying there since his husband left." He directed his loud response at who ever was listening in, he wanted to make it clear that he wasn't talking to Derek.

Hotch instantly pulled out his phone, "Garcia, I need an address for Lucas Johnson's cabin."

Derek turned back to the older man, "One of my teammates with be with you soon to talk about Jason Walker and Damian Smith. Unless you have anything else you'd like to tell me now?"

Johnson looked up at Derek in anger and disbelief, "You said you'd get me out of the charges if I talked!"

"No, I didn't. I said that you wouldn't be charged with the rape of Marcus Jones, I never said you wouldn't get charged for abducting those men." Derek walked out of the interrogation room.

"You little bitch!" Johnson yelled, slamming his fists down on the table.

Spencer rushed over to his boyfriend, "Are you-"

"Baby, I'm fine. I already told you, if anything's wrong I'll tell you." Derek sighed, "Where's the team?"

"They went to the cabin." Spencer answered, "They'll keep us updated."

"So then, it's just us here, right?" Derek asked.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

"Good." Derek pulled his boyfriend in for a quick kiss.

"Are you sure you're okay? Some of the things he said-" Spencer was cut off by another quick kiss.

Derek offered Spencer a comforting smile, "I'm fine. Are you alright? You're getting really worked up about all of this, Pretty Boy."

"I'm prefect." Spencer was lying and Derek knew it, "Now unless you want to go find an officer, you need to let me go so I can talk to that bastard."

"Okay." Derek sighed, allowing his boyfriend to walk through the door into the interrogation room.

"Hello Mr.Johnson, I'm Doctor Spencer Reid." Spencer introduced himself as he walked in.

"You, what they think you can flirt with me and I'll talk to you?" The man clearly wasn't pleased with the fact that Spencer had been sent in instead of Derek.

"Not at all." Spencer sat down across the table, "Agent Morgan is more your type, I'm far too thin aren't I. But the thing is I don't care how much I have to poke and prod, I'm not letting him back in here, and I will find out where you are keeping Jason and Damian."

Lucas Johnson chuckled, "So you're the dom."

Spencer leaned closer and whispered harshly to the older man, "I am. And you just spent the last half hour flirting with and threatening my sub in every way you know how. I'm already pissed off at you so I suggest you make this quick and tell me where they are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't exactly know when Derek was born, different things in the show would put his birth year anywhere from 1973-1975. I went with 75 because it fits the story better, making Derek about 34-35. This is supposed to take place around season 5 after Hotch is back as unit chief, but JJ is already a profiler in this book. The time line is all sorts of messed up.


	5. It’s Okay

Rossi looked around the main bedroom of the cabin, "He was definitely here but he left in a hurry."

"Most of his things are still here." Hotch added.

Emily walked into the room, "The gun safe is empty." She informed the rest of the team.

"Guys come check this out." JJ called from another room.

Rossi, Hotch, and Emily rushed into the room where JJ had been looking. No windows, the door locked from the outside. Aside from the lack or windows and the lock it looked like a normal bedroom. Then JJ opened the closet, there were bullet holes in the walls.

JJ crouched down to get a closer look, "None of the victims were shot, and there's no blood on the walls."

"Connor said that Justice pulled a gun on him once. He's probably using it as a scare tactic." Emily replied.

Rossi sighed, "And wherever he is he has the gun with him. He needs total control, he could use it on someone if things don't go according to his plan."

Hotch turned away from the conversation when his phone rang, "Hotchner." He answered.

"Hotch, you need to go back to Lucas Johnson's house." Spencer told him, "Derek and I are on our way there right now. He just told us where he's keeping Jason and Damian."

"I'll be right there." Hotch hung up the phone, "They know where to find Jason and Damian. You three stay here and keep searching for evidence on where Taylor might be."

Derek and Spencer pushed the large chest freezer away from the garage wall. Spencer opened the hatch and made the short decent down the ladder. Derek followed directly after, then the officers who had accompanied them to the house.

They walked quickly down the short hallway until they reached a door. Spencer found the key on top of the door frame exactly where Johnson had told him it would be. He unlocked the door then he and Derek stepped into the room.

Inside they found the two men. They wore nothing but a pair of boxers each and metal collar. Jason Walker's collar was chained to the wall. He was pulling at the collar while Damian Smith sat perfectly still on his knees, not chained to anything.

Derek knelt down in front of Jason, "It's alright man. We're with the FBI, we're here to help."

"Get it off of me." Jason continued to pull at the collar, "Before he comes back."

"He's not coming back. You're safe now." Derek assured him, he grabbed the second key on the key ring and unlocked the back of the collar, gently taking it off of the man's neck.

"He's gone. He's not coming back." Jason panted.

"You're safe now. He's not coming back." Derek helped the man to his feet.

"Here, let me take that off for you." Spencer offered to Damian.

Damian leaned away from the younger man, "No. This is mine."

"Damian. He is not coming back. You're safe now."

"No. He's coming back. He has to come back. He'll come back for me." Damian insisted.

Emily, JJ, and Rossi walked into the hospital. They found the rest of the team waiting the hallway near the rooms where Jason and Damian were being examined.

"How are they?" JJ asked.

"Physically they seem fairly healthy. They're still running tests. They seem to have received proper nutrition and exercise. Damian seems to have developed Stockholm syndrome while in captivity."

"He genuinely believes that Johnson takes care of him and that they have a healthy love for each other. He doesn't believe he can survive with out him."

JJ noticed a far off look in Derek's eyes, "Morgan, are you alright?"

Derek snapped back to reality when he heard his name, "Yeah, I just need some air." He turned around and began walking toward the doors.

Spencer looked over to Hotch with concern. His boss nodded and Spencer quickly followed after his boyfriend. He rushed out the hospital doors to find Derek leaning back against the wall with his face in his hands.

"Der. Baby, what's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"He wanted to do that to me. I know it's not going to happen it never was, but he wanted to do it." Derek's voice broke as he talked, "Spencer, he did awful things to them and he wanted to do the same things to me."

"Derek, you know I would never let that happen. Come here." Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek, "It's okay. I've got you. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise."

Spencer held his boyfriend and let him cry into his shoulder. Neither of them were sure how long they'd been out there when they heard the door open. Derek didn't move, he simply tightened his grip on his boyfriend afraid that he might be taken away. Spencer looked up to see who had come out of the building.

Emily walked out just enough that the doors would be able to close, "Are you two doing alright?" She asked quietly.

Derek finally let go of his boyfriend and took a small step back, "Yeah. We're okay."

"Hotch and Rossi are talking with the victims right now. JJ is checking in with the doctors. When she's done we're heading back to the hotel for the night if you two want to come. You can wait for Hotch and Rossi if you want." Emily explained.

Spencer turned to Derek for an answer, when he found Derek staring at his feet he made the decision himself, "I think we'll head back with you." He replied.

"Alright. I'll get JJ." Emily rubbed Derek's shoulder, "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Derek nodded.

Spencer continued to pretend that he hadn’t seen the bruise on Derek’s wrist from earlier in the day. And Derek continued to pretended that it wasn’t there at all. Spencer wouldn’t pretend that he hadn’t seen when the man had grabbed him. He wouldn’t pretend that he didn’t know Derek was hurting. But he would pretend the large dark mark didn’t exist if it meant Derek had something to keep him grounded.

The drive back to the hotel was silent. JJ and Emily didn't say anything about Derek and Spencer holding hands in the back seat. Then again not a word when the saw Derek go into Spencer's room rather than his own.

The next day wasn't a particularly good day. It drug on as no new leads came in on where to find Justice Taylor. It was now late afternoon and they still had close to nothing.

JJ set down the files she was once again looking over, "We don't know where he is but we know where he's going to be next. We know that he'll be at Pride and Swagger tonight."

Rossi sighed, "There's no way we'd be able to get to him without risking the lives of other people in the building. If he knows what he's doing then he'll stay in the middle of the crowd, we won't be able to get a clear shot on him."

"Well we can't just wait for him to leave, we'd be risking another victim." Emily added.

Morgan had been silent, playing with a pen in his hand to distract himself from what he was about to suggest, "What if he was leaving with me?"

Spencer couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Morgan-"

"I fit his victimology, you said so yourself Spencer. If I can stand out to him more than the other people in that bar then he'll want me for his next victim." Derek looked up and met Spencer's eyes, he could see it, the fear in his lover's eyes.

"We can't do that!" Spencer stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, there had to be something else they could do, "Derek, what if he does something to you? He could-"

Derek shook his head, "It's not ideal but at least I know what to expect. No one else in that club is going to know that guy's intentions but I do. I stand a better chance than those other men. I don't want to be putting their lives on the line when we have another option."

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked, "Derek we all know this case has been difficult for you. You are talking putting yourself in an extremely dangerous situation when you are not in good condition."

"I can do it." Derek nodded, "I'll be okay. Last night I let my emotions get the better of me but that is not going to happen out there."


	6. Bait

"You can't go out there." Spencer grabbed Derek's hands while he was trying to set up his wire, "Last night I promised nothing was going to happen to you and when you go in there I might not be able to keep that promise."

"It was unrealistic to begin with, you only said it to calm me down." Derek replied, "You can't promise that I'll never get hurt. That's just part of our job. I have to go in there."

Spencer shook his head, "No. You don't. You are not going in there."

Derek sighed and kissed the back of Spencer's hand, "Spencer, I can't let you be in charge right now. I am not about to put other people at risk because you don't want me to go."

"What if you break down like last night?" Spencer asked.

"That's not going to happen." Derek insisted.

Spencer did his best to hold back tears, "Derek. I can't lose you."

"You're not going to." Derek replied.

Spencer finished adjusting the wire for his boyfriend then gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, "Promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise." Derek kissed the back of his boyfriend's hand.

Derek got ready to enter the bar. The wire and his gun were both hidden. Derek honestly didn't even know what he looked like, Emily had quickly done dark makeup around his eyes similar to how it had looked on the victims. He'd refused to look at it. He waited for Hotch's okay.

"JJ, do you have a visual?" Hotch asked.

JJ sat at the end of the bar, "He's sitting at the bar. Looks like he's surveying the crowd."

With the okay, Morgan entered the bar. He spotted Justice Taylor sitting at the end of the bar. Derek made his way over and took a seat on the bar stool next to him. He could feel Taylor's eyes on him.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Just a beer. Thanks man." Derek glanced at the man staring at him, "What?"

"Nothin'. You just look real nice." Taylor smiled.

Derek forced a smile, "Thanks."

The taller man extended his hand to Derek, "I'm Justice."

Morgan shook the man's hand, "Derek."

"What brings you here tonight?" Taylor asked.

Derek pretended not to notice the way Taylor looked him over, "Just looking for a little fun. Work's a pain in the ass. What about you."

"Just hoping to have a good time" He smiled again, Derek hated just how charming his smile actually was, "So, work's a pain in the ass, huh? What do you do?"

"Law enforcement." Derek's reply sparked Taylor's interest even more.

Taylor leaned forward, "Must be hard. Working with all of those criminals. Always being in charge."

"Sometimes." Derek shrugged, offering the man a smirk, "But that's why I came here. Lose control for a little while."

"Can I buy you another drink?" Taylor offered, motioning for the bartender to come over.

"I think I'm alright just having a beer." Derek replied.

"It's no trouble, sweetheart. I thought you came here for some fun."

Derek took a sip of his beer, "Are you offering to help me out with that?"

"I think I am." Taylor grinned, "Two shots of whiskey."

Derek played his game for a while. He didn't let it show just how uncomfortable he really was. He wouldn't let the disgust show when Taylor would nudge him, or put his hand on his thigh. Morgan resisted the urge to slam his face into the counter for touching him like that.

"You sure are pretty." Taylor reached up and stroked Derek's cheek, "I bet you've got everyone lined up, waiting to try a little."

Derek couldn't take much more of this man touching him, he practically jumped out of his seat, "You wanna get out of here?"

The older man placed his hands on Derek's hips and pulled him closer, "I'd love to get out of here." 

Derek carefully moved Taylor's hands away from his waist. He kept a hold on one of his hands, not wanting to ruin the allusion that he was actually interested. It was fine until Taylor glanced down.

Taylor gently lifted Derek's hand, "What happened here?" He asked.

Morgan looked down at the large bruise on his wrist, "It's nothing." He pulled his arm back.

Derek couldn't acknowledge that Johnson had actually hurt him, that was the only thing keeping him together. If he could tell himself that Johnson hadn't hurt him he could keep himself from breaking down.

"I don't think this is nothing baby boy." The man squeezed Derek's wrist, earning a wince from the younger man.

JJ noticed the panic in Derek's eyes from across the bar, "Morgan, you need to stay focused. If you want him to take the bait you need to play along."

Derek almost whimpered when he had to acknowledge the bruise, "Interrogation. Yesterday, this guy grabbed my arm. Just need some painkillers, and I'll be fine."

"You don't need any painkillers. You don't really want any of that stuff." Taylor insisted, "You know what you really need."

Derek tried to play dumb, "And what's that?"

"You tell me." The older man smirked.

Derek stepped forward, "I need someone to take control tonight. I need you to call the shots."

Taylor pulled out his wallet and payed for the drinks, "Then let's go."

Taylor grabbed Derek's hand and gently kissed it. He began walking for the back. JJ waited a moment before following.

"They're heading out back." JJ informed the rest of the team.

Derek followed the man willingly, he wouldn't pull his arm back and he wouldn't struggle. He didn't want Taylor to know just how much he hated the situation he was putting himself into. Derek used his free hand to grab his gun.

Once they'd walked out that door Derek pulled out his gun. Before he could even raise his gun the slightest bit he was slammed against the wall. His other arm was pinned between the brick wall and his own body. Taylor grabbed Derek's wrist, squeezing it as hard as he could until Derek yelped in pain and dropped his gun.

Spencer was making his way around the building when he heard Derek and a thud from just around the corner. He ran, he didn't care what his orders were. He ran as fast as he could around that corner finding Justice Taylor pinning his boyfriend to the wall and holding a gun to his throat.

"You think I don't know what this is?" Taylor snarled, "You think you can get the better of me?"

Spencer slowly approached the man, "Justice Taylor. This is the FBI. Drop your weapon."

"I'll shoot him. Don't you come any closer." Taylor pressed the gun a little closer to Derek's neck.

"I said drop your weapon." Spencer repeated, standing perfectly still.

"Put your gun down." Taylor demanded.

"You know I can't do that." Spencer replied.

"Reid, put the gun down." Hotch set his own gun on the ground in front of him, "Listen to him."

Spencer shook his head, "I can't... I can't do that."

Derek glanced over to his boyfriend, begging him to just drop the gun, "Spencer." He whispered.

"I said put the fucking gun down!" Taylor turned around to aim his gun at Spencer and was met with a bullet to the shoulder.

Spencer finally lowered his gun. He knew that Taylor wasn't going to shoot Derek, not when Spencer was threatening his control of the situation. Rossi was already putting the large man in cuffs when Spencer began jogging over.

Hotch stopped Reid before he could get any closer, "Go help Morgan."

Spencer rushed to his boyfriend's side, "Are you okay?" He knew that he wasn't but the words just came out.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Derek insisted, holding onto his injured wrist.

"Bullshit. Let me see it." Spencer held his hand out and waited for Derek to show him his wrist, the bruising was getting worse and he was sure it would be swollen with a few minutes, "It's probably broken. How's your other arm? And your head? You could have a concussion."

"It's just some bruises and cuts, Pretty Boy." Derek replied, "I'm alright."

Spencer punched the older man in the shoulder, "You're such an idiot! Why would you do something like that? He could've killed you! Oh, don't you dare make that face!"

"What face?" Derek played dumb, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Don't play dumb with me. That face." Spencer glared at his boyfriend, "That stupid pouty face that you make when we fight! The one that always makes me want to kiss you." 

Derek didn't let up. If anything the pouting got worse with Spencer's comment. Sometimes Spencer really hated those puppy dog eyes.

"Damnit." Spencer cupped his boyfriend's face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, "If you ever do anything like that again I'll kill you myself."

Derek smiled, "Sure you will."


	7. Need You

Spencer quietly knocked on the hotel room door. He waited patiently, not sure if he really wanted anyone to open it. More than anything he wanted to be with Derek, but he also wanted Derek to be asleep, finally resting after everything that had happened the last few days. Spencer was still happy when his boyfriend opened the door and offered him a small comforting smile.

"Hey." Derek motioned for the doctor to come into the room.

"Hey. I brought food." Spencer set down the small fast food bag.

Derek didn't even look at the bag, he knew Spencer got his favorite, but he couldn't eat, "I'm not that hungry."

"I know these cases make you nauseous but you haven't eaten much over the past few days." Spencer sighed, "You need to eat."

"You don't have any room to talk." Derek replied, his voice was unintentionally snappy, but he meant what he said.

Spencer shook his head, "I may not eat a lot when I'm worried. But based on your body mass compared to mine, I should not be eating more than you, and that is exactly what has been happening while we've been on this case."

"I know, I know." Derek sighed, he didn't mean to be snappy with his boyfriend, he didn't mean to be so easily agitated, he just wasn't in the right frame of mind.

"Can we do something tonight? Nothing sexual, just let me take care of you for the night." Spencer was a little surprised at how quickly Derek nodded in agreeance, "That does mean that you are handing control over to me, are you okay with that right now?"

Derek didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes Sir."

Spencer stroked Derek's cheek, smiling at the way his sub melted at the touch, "I don't want you calling me by any titles. For tonight, I am just Spencer. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Derek nodded.

"Good boy, Derek." Spencer praised, "Kneel."

Spencer sat on the small sofa in the hotel room and Derek dropped to his knees in front of him. The sub glanced up at his dom, awaiting another command. Spencer reached into the bag of fast food he'd brought with him and offered a few french fries to Derek.

Derek didn't feel like eating much, but Spencer didn't push him to eat anymore than he could. After a few minutes of being hand fed his late dinner Derek rested his head on Spencer's knee to show that he couldn't eat anymore. The dom respected that and put the food away. Once he'd cleaned his hand of all of the grease, Spencer gently stroked Derek's back.

"You alright, Baby?" Spencer asked, "I want you to talk to me, okay. I don't just want a yes or no answer."

"Yeah. No concussion and I'll be out of the cast in a like six weeks." Derek replied.

Spencer gave Derek what the sub would refer to as his 'dom look', "Don't lie to me. You know what I meant. Are you alright?"

"Not really." Derek admitted.

Spencer continued running his fingers down Derek's back in a soothing matter, "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"It's just hard to think about everything that happened." Derek took a deep, slightly shaky breath, "I fit the victimology. I know we were able to use it to our advantage, but I still fit victimology perfectly. All of those things that he did, that both of them did, if they had the opportunity they would have done them to me."

"But none of that happened, you're safe now." Spencer kissed Derek's head, "I would never let that happen to you."

"I know. But at the bar when he brought up my wrist, I almost couldn't do it. I'd convinced myself that it never happened, that Johnson hadn't been able to hurt me, but he did. I wanted to think that I couldn't be hurt anymore now that I'm not a kid and I had to come to terms with the fact that, it's just not true." Derek closed his eyes, refusing to look at his dom, "There are always going to be bad people out there and there's always going to be a chance that something bad could happen."

Spencer pressed another gentle kiss to his submissive's head. He continued to stroke his back offering occasional phrases to comfort Derek. The other man clearly had more on his mind, but Spencer didn't mention it. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Derek told him.

"He was going to shoot you." Derek looked up at his dominant with big, teary eyes, "If you hadn't been fast enough he would've shot you."

Spencer hadn't realized that he'd frightened Derek so much with his actions, it certainly wasn't his intention, "Der. I'm right here. I'm okay."

"Why couldn't you just put the gun down?" Derek asked.

"Because he would have shot you if I didn't." Spencer answered, he didn't try to lie to Derek, he'd be able to see right through any lie he told, "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Please remember that."

"But you-"

"But nothing. I knew what I was doing, and we're both still here. We're okay now." Spencer kissed Derek's forehead, "We should get to bed, we have to fly home tomorrow."

Derek grabbed Spencer's hand, intertwining their fingers, "Will you stay here with me? Please?"

"Of course." Spencer smiled.

The two men got settled in the large hotel bed. Neither of them could really convince themselves to go to sleep, so they were laying in the bed side by side, waiting for the other to fall asleep. Derek gave into sleep first. Spencer pressed gentle kisses to his forehead, until he was sure enough that his boyfriend was okay to finally fall asleep.

Spencer couldn't sleep long. Only four hours later he woke up. When he looked over to Derek he found the other man already awake. It was clear that he had been up for quite a while. Spencer rolled over to check the time on his phone. The light of the screen alerted Derek to Spencer being awake.

"Morning." Derek smiled and kissed the back of Spencer's bare shoulder.

Spencer rolled back over to face his boyfriend, "Good morning. You couldn't sleep much either, could you?"

"No." Derek shook his head.

Spencer lightly shoved Derek over so he was laying on his back. Spencer climbed on top of the older man. He used his need to prop himself up as an excuse to pin Derek down by holding on to his biceps. Both men knew that Spencer couldn't really keep Derek pinned down, but whenever Spencer pinned him down, Derek melted like putty in his hands.

"I love you." Spencer mumbled as he leaned down, giving Derek a quick kiss.

"I love you too." Derek hummed.

Derek loved the feel of Spencer's lips, they were soft and cool against his warm skin. He needed more than that. But Spencer didn't deliver, instead he released Derek's arms and sat up, still on top of the other man.

"Please." Derek whimpered, "I need you. I need us to do something."

Spencer frowned, "You're hurt, Derek."

"Please, Sir. I won't move, you don't have to tie my wrists. I'll stay as still as you want. I'll be careful. Please. I need to feel you." Derek pleaded.

"I love it when you beg." Spencer pressed a soft kiss to Derek's non-injured wrist.

Derek whined, earning a smile from the young doctor. Spencer kissed Derek's collar bone then down his chest and abs. The older man moaned and bucked his hips as Spencer went lower.

Spencer cupped Derek's face, "I need you to be quiet, we don't want to wake anyone. Can you do that?"

"Yes Sir." Derek whispered.

"That's a good boy." Spencer praises, then gently kissing Derek's forehead, "Keep your hand above your head."

Spencer leaned over his boyfriend and locked their lips. He slipped his tongue into Derek's mouth and ran his hands down his body. They broke from the heated kiss panting. Spencer could feel Derek's erection pressing against him.

Spencer began to grind his hips against Derek's. He could feel his own dick getting hard. Derek whined underneath him, trying but failing to stay quiet. Spencer smirked, swiping his thumb across Derek's bottom lip. Derek latched onto his thumb and sucked hard on the appendage.

"I suppose that's one way to keep you quiet. Do you think you could use that pretty mouth to please me?" Spencer purred into Derek's ear.

Derek nodded rapidly, he wanted that more than anything. Spencer climbed off of him and he anxiously awaited a command. Soon Derek was being stripped of his boxers and pajama bottoms, leaving him completely exposed. He waited on his knees as Spencer removed his own clothing.

"Make me feel good, baby." Spencer ran his fingers down Derek's neck.

Derek ran his tongue down the underside of Spencer's cock. He looked up at his dom earning himself a certain look that told him to keep going. Derek took Spencer's length into his mouth.

"Fuck, Derek." Spencer panted.


End file.
